


《Something Sweet》

by davareta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davareta/pseuds/davareta
Summary: 史塔克不止一次在這樣香甜的酣睡後對自己當初給臥室設置了一整面的玻璃窗的決定感到懊悔，即便是初秋的陽光，對他來說也還是太精神奕奕，逃也似的，他本能地把臉埋進還被他緊緊環抱的身軀裡。





	《Something Sweet》

**Author's Note:**

> PWP練手，基本上隱藏副標應該是《隊長如何趕上晨會》，希望各位喜歡。

史塔克不止一次在這樣香甜的酣睡後對自己當初給臥室設置了一整面的玻璃窗的決定感到懊悔，即便是初秋的陽光，對他來說也還是太精神奕奕，逃也似的，他本能地把臉埋進還被他緊緊環抱的身軀裡。

柔韌的肌膚觸感良好的貼在他的眼鼻之間，已經沒有昨夜的微潮，即便他從來不介意，乾燥的、低溫的，彷彿他們昨夜沒有任何一瞬是失去理智，但那是個甜美的夜晚，讓史塔克只要稍微回溯記憶便能喚醒大腦中對於那些甘美感受的所有反應，他的大腦只會被這人激起這些，他自己很明白。

不知道是不是過於靠近的呼吸驚動了對方，那沐浴在金色陽光下的美好身軀在他懷裡掙動了幾下，史塔克才發現該死的，他們昨晚八成是做過頭了，竟然就著緊緊相銜的姿勢墜入夢鄉，而方才對方那幾下動作，讓那有彈性的臀肉在自己跨間蹭著，這也意味著自己帶著晨勃的性器也跟著在那誘人的身體裡蹭了幾下。

很危險，這是一觸即發的危機，但史塔克不打算抗拒，他知道對方還沒徹底地醒來，這也就代表著自己有絕對的主導權可以為所欲為，當然，在性事上他一直掌控著主導權，不管對方承認與否，但老天，他甜蜜的伴侶是美國的道德標竿，他不會跟自己爭執這些，他會寧願花更多的時間跟自己爭執其他更偉大的事情。

手從對方收緊的腰線往臀側的方向下滑，扣住骨盆的位置，史塔克開始小力的、緩慢的在對方的身體裡磨蹭著柔軟的內壁，然後滿意地看到對方眨著眼睫紅著臉頰地甦醒過來，在對方的大腦開始運轉起來之前，他吻上那開始逐漸染上粉色的頸子，並加大了自己下身的力道。

緩緩地抽出，再重重的挺進，史塔克聽到對方發出小聲的嘆息，本來乖巧的置於胸前的左手不知何時搭上他扣著對方骨盆的手，以不是太大卻讓人難以拒絕的力道往下腹的位置帶，這是可以得寸進尺的邀請，史塔克配合的把手探了過去，但在碰觸到對方也醒了過來的性器之前，他反手包住對方的手，控制它去包裹住那渴望撫慰的器官，不緊不慢的套弄著。

這人絕對是故意的，完全清醒過來的史蒂夫在內心裡嘆了口氣，昨晚就這麼睡著讓人有機可乘，自己的確有一部份的責任，但這不代表自己該縱容史塔克從昨晚使壞到今晨。

輕咬住下唇，他決定做一件平常不太做的事，要不然按照史塔克磨蹭的壞習慣，他們八成得在這張床上耗掉不少時間，而美國隊長是絕不該缺席晨會的那個人。

將被忽略的右手向後伸，鑽過身體與床之間的空隙，雖然姿勢不是很舒適，但他確實的按住了史塔克的後腰一側，稍微使力固定住對方，他動作起腰臀加快了史塔克進出自己身體的節奏，臀瓣間含著對方性器的紅艷入口，隨著他的動作被牽動著，有一下沒一下的箍著入侵者的軀體，側躺的姿勢讓這個行為有些吃力，也放大了每一次摩擦的刺激，史蒂夫放開自己被咬紅的下唇，小聲的、克制的呻吟著。

史塔克深吸了口氣，對方的奇襲給他帶來強大的感官刺激，他早該料到對方不會一直遷就自己，不過沒關係，史蒂夫紅透面頰、緊閉雙眼，一臉倔強又隱忍的擺動著身體試圖讓自己儘快繳械的畫面是非常賞心悅目的。

「隊長，趕時間嗎？」

湊到對方耳邊問道，史塔克發誓這絕對不是調戲，但很明顯的史蒂夫不這麼想，他惡狠狠地掃了史塔克一眼，用那濕潤的藍色眼睛，然後把自己的左手從史塔克的手中抽了出來，一把按住對方的膝蓋，撐起身子讓本被含在自己體內的性器抽出，接著一個翻身跨坐到史塔克身上。

這一連串的動作太過流暢，史塔克不知道這時候誇讚對方的好身手是否會讓史蒂夫更生氣，於是他選擇乖乖的束手就擒，自己點的火自己滅，他懂這個道理。

「我說過了，這種時候不要叫我隊長。」

史蒂夫的聲音聽起來不太高興，他急躁的瞄了眼床頭的鬧鐘，抿了抿唇，史塔克知道這是史蒂夫有些焦急時會有的動作。

「一個小時後就是晨會的集合時間，你不配合的話我現在就去洗澡。」

「美國隊長可以這樣威脅人嗎？」

「美國隊長不行，史蒂夫可以，你考慮完了嗎？」

「都聽你的，你才是老闆。」

做出雙手投降的姿勢，史塔克看見對方眼中浮出笑意，於是伸長手攬住史蒂夫的脖子，將對方拉到自己眼前，眼神流連在泛紅的白皙肌膚上，滑過密密的眼睫、藍色的眼珠、高挺的鼻樑還有紅艷的嘴唇，他吻了上去，而史蒂夫也回應著他。

交換過彼此的呼吸之後，史蒂夫把他按進床褥之中，接著屈起雙膝跪在床上支起自己的身體，一手扶著史塔克的性器，一手撐在史塔克的腿上，他微微皺著眉，一臉認真的神情，小心翼翼的對準位置後把對方送進自己身體裡去。

史塔克躺在床上看著他的動作，他喜歡史蒂夫這樣認真的表情，把性愛執行的像是機密任務那樣的認真，專注的表情總是讓自己該死的興致高昂，性器才剛被對方納入體內，他就忍不住伸手扣住對方的腿，用力的頂弄起自己的腰，這是來自史塔克的奇襲。

史塔克突如其來的動作讓史蒂夫瞬間軟了腰，因為那幾下撞擊正好重重的磨在體內敏感的位置上，不及掩飾的呻吟從唇齒間竄出，想伸手堵住自己不再受控的嘴，卻被史塔克更快更重的撞擊打斷，只能將手撐在對方身邊的床褥上，手指絞緊帶著濕氣的布帛，忍耐著不要讓自己被強烈感官攻佔的身體癱軟到對方身上。

就只差一點點，前列腺不斷被刺激著，讓他的性器翹得挺挺的，先端被溢出的前液沾的濕亮，史蒂夫知道距離脫離這溺死人的快感的出口只差一步，只要再多一點，他喘著氣閉上眼，手緊緊地抓著床單，等待史塔克的最後一擊。

但方才還在自己體內放肆的傢伙卻突然停止了動作，史蒂夫茫然的睜開眼，對上史塔克帶著笑意的眼神。

「東尼？」

「想想你都自己騎上來了，應該是想要自己來吧？」

話才剛說完，史塔克就被對方突然絞緊的內壁給逼得發出了一聲丟臉的叫聲。

「哇，你什麼時候學會的？」

「閉嘴。」

史蒂夫抿起唇拒絕再跟對方交談，把注意力放在下身，努力的讓體內火燙的性器磨擦在舒服的位置上，直到占滿整個腦袋的快感讓他射了出來，才趴倒在史塔克身上。

伸手撈過史蒂夫沁著薄汗的後頸，史塔克吻著對方還喘著氣的唇，下身頂了頂史蒂夫又熱又軟的內壁提醒對方，很遺憾的他沒有跟史蒂夫同時結束，然後不意外的看到對方的藍眼瞪的大大的看著自己。

「親愛的相信我，我也只差一點點，再幫我一下吧。」

他放軟了聲音，他知道這樣史蒂夫就無法拒絕自己，然後他如願的看到史蒂夫默許的眼神，他摟住對方的腰翻了個身，把史蒂夫壓在身下，感覺到對方主動的把一雙長腿環住自己，史塔克滿意的抽動自己的性器，在那總是令他流連忘返的身體裡，直到所有慾望都得到出口，滿滿的填進那包容自己的聖地。

低頭輕吻對方顫抖的眼睫，半開著的藍色眼瞳裡滿是迷醉，史蒂夫似乎跟著自己又去了一次，而他正巧全程目睹了那美麗的一切，帶著笑意吻了史蒂夫的唇，他把臉埋進對方的頸窩裡輕輕蹭著，性愛後的慵懶讓他不想移動，想就這樣抱著對方再次沉沉睡去。

肩膀被輕輕地推了下，史塔克忍住睡意，撐起雙手，低頭看著身下的人。

「時間快到了，東尼。」

史蒂夫的聲音聽起來懶懶的，高潮後的紅暈還爬在他的雙頰，史塔克覺得他有責任不讓自己以外的人看見這些。

「那就取消晨會吧，反正最近很太平。」

手指輕輕觸上對方柔軟的金髮，史塔克知道自己基本上會被拒絕，同樣的要求自己不是沒有做過，他總是在各種情境下偷偷嘗試調換自己在史蒂夫內心的順位，而他那一直把職務放在最優先的戀人總是會板著臉拒絕。

「你又來了。」

對方今天罕見地沒有蹙眉，聲音裡還有種失笑的無奈，感覺脖子被環上，彼此的距離被拉近，史蒂夫紅潤飽滿的唇柔柔地在自己的臉頰上貼了一下，史塔克露出了笑容，他喜歡史蒂夫今天對自己的態度。

抽身而出，史塔克側躺在床上看著史蒂夫翻身下床，撿起一地散落了一晚的衣物，無法忽視對方背對自己時兩腿間清晰可見的，由他親手留下的犯罪證據。

「甜心，你想趕上晨會，可能要加快速度了。」

「你不準備參加嗎？」

史蒂夫疑惑地看向還在床上一動不動的人，對方搖了搖頭。

「我等你給我一個專屬匯報就好了。」

說完，史塔克就捲起被子，蒙著頭陷入回籠覺的招喚之中。

「我好像慣壞你了…」

史蒂夫無奈地喃喃說著，走到窗邊幫按下開關把整片的玻璃轉暗，然後撇了眼時鐘便逕自走進浴室，他的確得加把勁，他全身上下都有從昨晚到今晨的痕跡必須清理。

打開淋浴間的花灑，皮膚上史塔克留下的每個親吻都還有明顯的顏色，不是沖個澡就能遮掩的，看來得穿上長袖的衣服。

仔細的把自己裡外洗乾淨了，史蒂夫發現已經遲到了一些，他匆忙地用毛巾擦乾身體，抓了長褲和長袖針織衫套上後快步離開史塔克的房間，滿腦子想著下次還是得說服史塔克使用保險套，這樣可以增加自己事後清理的效率。

走過長長的走廊，史蒂夫推開了會議室的門，為自己的遲來道歉後一如往常的主導了整個會議的進行，不過或許是因為自己反常的遲到，他的夥伴們今天投來的視線格外直接，但史蒂夫沒有多想，今天只是討論日常訓練還有裝備升級需求的例會，早早結束他就能早早回去把史塔克挖起床，或許還能在中午前把對方拖進訓練室來一場散打對練，想著，史蒂夫加快了會議的進行速度。

而他有所不知的是，在直面鏡子照不到的地方，他的後頸有史塔克留下的鮮紅吻痕。

 

END


End file.
